Evelyn Napoli
Evelyn Napoli is the mother of Emily and Angela and the wife of Edward, as well as the daughter of Grandma Madeline and grandmother of Paige. Personality Evelyn is the dominant parent, constantly pushing her daughters to do better. Her bossy nature can be seen in her mother as well. Despite being pushy, Evelyn cares a lot about her children and in the end she only wants the best for them. Since Angela is so unrestrained in her own love life, Evelyn hopes that Emily will get married and make her some grandchildren. Evelyn's overbearing, intruding and snobbish nature is often tangled with that of her husbands' as his care free and no worries personality often clashes with hers. Appearance Evelyn is a somewhat older lady with red hair that's kept in a bob and green eyes. She's a little plump and usually wears a pink button-up shirt over a white top, golden brown pants, and pink high-heeled shoes. Evelyn's fiery red hair never loses it's colour despite her years of getting older. History 1970 Evelyn is highly pregnant when she, Edward and little Emily move to Fairfield. Her mother Madeline comes over to help with the preparations. On day nine, Evelyn goes into labour and Edwards takes her to the hospital, while Madeline watches over Emily and the farm. When they come back with the newly born Angela, Emily and Madeline have just finished putting the decorations up. The player then take a picture of this moment. The next day, Angela starts crying at random intervals and Emily will have to console her by doing a little jig. At the end of the day, Evelyn gives Emily money to buy a new doll, but since they need a lot of stuff for the baby, she gives the money back to her parents. 1980 Evelyn notes that the neighbours, the Truffauts, are in financial trouble and wants to help them out by donating their earnings to them. Emily, now 12 years old, offers to run the vegetable garden. With the help of Antonio and Francois himself, Emily manages to double their weekly income, successfully saving the Truffaut farm. Evelyn and Edward then appear to take Angela and Emily trick-or-treating. 1990 Evelyn is excited about Emily's first school prom and wants her to have the best of everything, but Emily wants to pay for it herself. Meanwhile, Evelyn and Edward have a banquet planned for several important figures, but a few days before the banquet is supposed to take place, Evelyn slips over a soda can and breaks her leg. Edward tries to take over for her, but he isn't very good at it, so Evelyn wants to call the banquet off. Emily then offers to miss her prom night and work at the banquet instead. At first Evelyn refuses to let Emily work, but Emily insist and Evelyn promises that she'll make it up to her. The banquet goes perfectly with Emily's help and the guest promise to be back the next year. 2000 Angela is now a teenager and Evelyn is having a hard time consoling her. When Angela insists on getting a tattoo, Evelyn gets so desperate that she drops her off with Emily, asking her to talk some sense into her sister. Angela explains to Emily that her boyfriend's family might have to move if the factory is closing down. Eventually, this problem is solved when Emily saves the factory. Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season Evelyn, Edward and Angela come to Snuggford to visit Emily's winter party. She puts the pressure on Emily in order to get her to start dating one of the guys, but in the end, she cares the most about Emily's happiness. She also tells Emily about the hardships of a serious relationship, and tells her that Emily needs to choose if she'd rather be free, or be cared for. Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories Evelyn and Edward can no longer pay the rent and will have to sell the farm. Emily is upset since she has lived on the farm for so many years, and with the help of Angela and Francois she raises enough money to pay the debt. However, Evelyn and Edward reveal that the sole reason they're moving is that they're getting too old to keep up with the farm work. They eventually decide to sell the farm so that a new family can move in. Delicious: Emily's True Love Evelyn appears mainly at Emily's Place during the game, assisting her and Francois as the cleaner, her overbearing and intrusive nature blossoms more in this game, as she reads Emily's love letter to Jean Paul made 16 years ago and sends her a very large amount of letters and cards to Emily during her traveling. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Delicious Category:Fabulous Category:Napoli Family